Trust Me
by LytningStryk
Summary: A nihon fic, my first. Very M.
1. Chapter 1

**Trust Me**

_Author's note: I don't own Tsubasa. Be nice please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_

* * *

_

Kurogane hated Tomoyo. It was not very logical, but in that moment it was kind of hard to be logical... what with Fai pinned underneath him, kissing him passionately, and apparently completely unaware of all the issues that the tie of his robe was giving Kurogane's single hand. No, he seemed completely content to be embroiled in the longest make-out session ever know to man... something that made Kurogane question his sanity, since he wanted nothing more in that moment than to see Fai without any fabric obstructing his view. And that damned belt was keeping him from his goal... a belt that was part of a furisode he distinctly recalled Fai mentioning was given to him by Tomoyo... hence his hatred. It was about as logical as hating the tailors for sewing the clothes, or society for inventing clothing to begin with, but... he wasn't in the position to be logical.

He won, finally exposing a new expanse of milky-white skin for him. He ran his hand down Fai's chest, which earned him a shutter. Now he had problems though, once Fai was naked, what exactly was he supposed to do with him? He didn't have much... any experience in that area. Fai moaned, as Kurogane's hand moved very low on his body of its own accord.

"Ne, Kuro-rin!" Fai hissed, as that hand brushed a particular spot, "I...I have to tell you... something. I'd feel bad not telling you and I _want _to be honest with you now..."

"Mage..."

"I'm... a," Fai muttered, breaking off eye contact with Kurogane, "I'm a virgin."

"You're...! Oh, shit!" Kurogane sat bolt upright, as his lust fogged brain tried to process what this meant. Fai made a small sad sound, and pulled himself up as well, wrapping his arms around Kurogane and nuzzling his heads into the ninja's chest.

"I'm sorry, Kuro-sama, there just weren't a lot of opportunities... before," he said, shakily, "And I don't mind if Kuro-chan is my first. I want you to be, even if it hurts... a little. I love you."

When Kurogane turned to look at Fai his face was such a pitiful mask of confusion and honest pain that he could not help kissing it away.

"Mmmm, Kuro-puu," Fai moaned into the kiss, submitting a bit too easily for Kurogane's tastes. They could work on that later, for now he seemed to have seriously upset the idiot without meaning to.

"No, I didn't mean..." Kurogane said when he finally pulled away, "I mean... I never..."

"You?" Fai asked, then he suddenly understood, and gave a weak smile, "Kuro-san is _too_? That's... interesting."

"Well," Kurogane gave a half-smirk, "Trust me?"

He didn't wait for Fai's answer, but rather pushed the blond back into the futon with a deep kiss, slipping his tongue into Fai's mouth and exploring it greedily. Fai moaned again, relishing the kiss. How could such a good kisser possibly be a virgin, he wondered.

Fai gasped as Kurogane's hand went once more down his robe to wrap clumsily around the heated flesh of his hard cock and stroke. The hand was moving quite quickly, and stroking very hard and it felt wonderful... but it was getting to be too much, Kurogane's tongue in his mouth and his hand on his cock... he was going to come soon if this didn't let up. "N-no-not so fast... nhhh!"

Kurogane's hand obligingly slowed at the request, but did not stop, he didn't want to do anything Fai would dislike... and he also wanted to be buried in the blonde's tight ass, fucking him hard as he came. The image was almost too much... he nearly lost it then. He needed to learn better control when it came to this.

Kurogane began to kiss lower along Fai's jaw, and down to his chest, pulling the robe all the way open so he could admire the pale expanse of skin that was his to do as he liked to. He took the sounds Fai made as a guide... whimpers, sighs, and gasps were good, loud moans were _very good. _Fai made a very fascinating sound when Kurogane's mouth brushed over a pert nipple. He lingered there a moment, flicking out his tongue experimentally, and was surprised by the enthusiastic groan he got in response... nipples were really good place to touch then.

Fai was trying, with difficulty to remember to reciprocate... though it wasn't fair to expect coherency from him, he thought, when the man he loved was doing so many amazing things to his body. He did muster up enough presence of mind to push the robe off of Kurogane's shoulders. He appreciated the view of tanned chest very much, but not really the bandages he had caused to be there... oh, well, he would fix that soon enough.

"Stay here," Kurogane abruptly commanded, leaving Fai confused on the futon, while he rummaged around in his room a bit. He returned with a little jar of massage oil that Fai eyed warily.

"Kuro?"

"If I'm going too... we need too..." he stumbled, looking a bit confused himself."Just trust me."

"Ok," Fai muttered.

Kurogane slicked his fingers generously, and then began to press them against Fai's entrance. He started with one, and was instantly aware of the look of discomfort that passed of the blonde's face when one finger pushed past the ring of muscle.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Fine."

He kept pushing, all the way in, then pulled out and started on the second finger. Fai gasped distinctly at that one's entrance.

"Go on," he urged Kurogane, hardly reassuring.

He massaged Fai's insides, amazed at how tight he was, then started on a third finger. This one was hard to fit, very hard, and when it was finally inside Fai looked like he was in pain.

"I'll stop," Kurogane said.

"NO!" Fai yelped, as the fingers began to extract themselves.

"I'm not hurting you Fai!"

"Kuro-tan," Fai said, grasping his hand, holding it in place, "I _want_ this. And it doesn't hurt, it's just... weird."

Kurogane sighed, not believing a word really. But Fai was insisting... as was his own groin. He massaged the fingers in, and wiggled them about. For Fai this was an odd feeling indeed, but not really a bad one. He might learn to like it, but he still could not think this was all that people were talking about when they mentioned sex... there were plenty of this he found much more pleasurable than this...

"AHHH!" Fai surprised the both of them when he cried out, because those fingers had hit on a place in him that sent shocks up his spine, and he wanted that again, more, harder!

"Fai?" Kurogane asked, concerned.

"N-n-not bad," Fai assured him, "Didn't... hurt... felt... amazing..." Kurogane still seemed reluctant, so he bucked his hips and urged, "MORE!"

It was instant, Kurogane massage the spot in Fai again, making him sigh and gasp. He kept it up and Fai moaned again. This he could get used to, this was great, this was unparalleled... then it was gone.

"Kuro-sama..." Fai whined as the fingers came out. Then he felt something much larger and thicker than the fingers press against his asshole, and remembered that Kurogane was going to fuck him, and that would involve Kurogane's cock inside him... and he was surprised to realize there was nothing more he wanted that that thick manhood jammed as deep as it would go inside his ass. He wanted it; he wanted it with a lust he'd never known.

Kurogane grasped Fai's legs, and spread them wide, giving himself a better view, and a better angle. Then pushed his slicked cock into Fai in one movement, but regretted it instantly afterwards from the look on Fai's face. It was too much at once, he understood, but it was so difficult to hold back, especially when Fai was now clamped so tightly around him. Even so he held himself still, kissing the blond apologetically, and showering his neck and face with kisses. "I'm sorry Fai; I didn't want to hurt you. I love you, I'm sorry."

Fai was panting lightly, that had hurt when Kurogane entered him so suddenly, but he enjoying his apology, being kissed and whispered too like this. And he supposed the pain was dulling to a gentle throb now, almost bearable. It was becoming quite unbearable to have Kurogane inside him and not moving... he wanted to be fucked, he realized. That made him blush. He wrapped his legs around Kurogane's middle, "Move..."

Kurogane didn't need much more of a prompt to start thrusting into the tight warmth of Fai's ass, groaning and gasping at how it felt. It was beyond comparing to anything else he'd ever experienced... this, thrusting into his lover's pale, soft body, with Fai's legs wrapped around his back, and his blond love urging him deeper with every sound, every mewl... this was heaven.

Fai had forgotten about pain, he couldn't recall what that was. He couldn't recall where he was, or really why he was there, or anything beyond the fact that he was with Kurogane, that his cock was throbbing to be touched, that he was being fucked, and fucked hard, and that Kurogane loved him enough to do this... to make him feel like this.

"Ahh... uhmmmm... un... nuh... nuh... Kuro.... K-kuro," Fai gasped, trying to formulate a sentence to tell Kurogane what he wanted of him, "K-kuro-riiiin, more! T-t-touch me, please Kuro... touch meee!"

He gasped again as Kurogane's hard wrapped about his manhood, jerking it wildly. Fai leaned into the touch that only heightened the pleasure for him. There wasn't much of a rhythm; Kurogane attempted one but the carnal instinct to take Fai as hard and as fast as he could was too much. He was not going to last long now... but Fai would come first. He held on to that fact, that he would see Fai's head thrown back in ecstasy, that he would finally get his release on the sight of Fai having his... and he used it too hold back a little longer.

Fai was having similar problems, as Kurogane's tip brushed his prostate but didn't hit it dead on. He was on the edge, he knew a direct hit would send him over the brink, and Kurogane was getting closer... he brushed it, and Fai moaned, he hit it lightly, and Fai made a sound he was somewhat embarrassed of... the Kurogane pulled back, nearly out of him, and thrust in as hard as he could manage, hitting Fai' pleasure point dead on.

"KUUUROOO-SAMA!" Fai gasped, as the feeling that had been slowly building in him finally gave way, and he came, spilling himself over Kurogane's chest, relishing the best orgasm he'd ever had, his body clenching around d the member that was now thrusting hard and erratically into his hole, Kurogane moaning louder that Fai thought possible.

"FAI!" he managed, them he thrust once more deep, too deep into Fai, nearly bending him in two as his cock twitched in Fai and the blonds walls clenched tight and he came. And he came and came, and he never though his cock would stop shooting off its load. He looked down at the junction of their bodies, and saw his cum oozing from Fai's over used ass hole, the sight making him shoot off again in the blond.

Fai was experiencing something great, being taken, claimed filled like he never know he'd wanted. He loved how obscenely wet he felt, how the come was oozing out of him; how Kurogane's softening rod was still in him.

Kurogane collapsed on top of Fai's sweaty chest, spent.

"FUCK," he gasped.

"Mmm, anytime you want," Fai responded.

Kurogane glanced at the blonde's flushed face again, at the man who was now his, and only his, his Fai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trust Me**

_Author's note: I don't own Tsubasa. Please review this if you like it, so i know to keep writing!!!!!!!_

_

* * *

_

Kuro-waaan~!" Fai sang, looking down at the tanned face of his lover. He had slept like that, across Kurogane's chest, curdled against him, the ninja's arms wrapped around him tightly. "Kuro-wan. Wake up!"

Kurogane grunted as his eyes sprang open, to be met by a single blue one. He meant to rebuke Fai, but all he got out was an 'omph', as Fai immediately closed the distance between their lips with a kiss. "Why...?"

"I wanted Kuro-sama awake," Fai answered, smiling so adorably that Kurogane felt his anger melting away instantly.

"Couldn't wait?"

"No... Kuro-pi was squishing me," Fai answered, squirming in his arms. They loosened instantly, apologetically. "Now... are you hungry?"

"Maybe," Kurogane muttered, still holding Fai's nude form lightly in his arms.

"I know you have to be, after... last night."

"Guess," Kurogane conceded.

"Then let go of me!" Fai laughed, slapping his chest lightly.

Kurogane didn't answer, he just held Fai more strongly, and rolling the two of them over so Fai was on the bottom. His lips went instantly to Fai's neck, kissing a nipping at the soft skin.

"Stop it, Kuro," Fai scolded him even as his body started to react. It didn't take much from Kurogane to arouse him, he discovered.

"You said any time I want," Kurogane countered, letting his mouth trail a path down to Fai's chest and taking a nipple in his mouth, "I want you."

"Mmm, Kuro-chaaan. No, breakfast! You need to eat, you're weak!"

"Uh-hm," Kurogane muttered, still licking his way down Fai's body.

"No!" Fai suddenly shoved him off, smiling to let him know he wasn't angry. "Later. Now you get to eat."

Kurogane grumbled as Fai made an attempt to stand.

"Ah," the blond said, falling back to the futon, rubbing his bare rear with one pale hand, something Kurogane rather enjoyed seeing, until he realized why Fai had done so.

"Sorry," he said, pulling Fai back to him, "I was too rough."

"No, Kuro-rin," Fai said, his voice low, "I liked it. Just, maybe not so hard next time?"

Kurogane went back to his previous activities, now that Fai was back in his arms to stay. "Breakfast can wait."

"Yes," Fai murmured, gasping when Kurogane ground their hips together, hard members brushing each other. "Kuro..."

Kurogane was surprised when Fai pushed him down into the blankets, beginning to kiss his way down Kurogane's chest.

"Kuro-chan made me squirm last night... my turn," Fai declared, his eyes full of lust.

Fai's mouth was everywhere, his neck, his chest, lips caressing one of his nipples, Kurogane instantly understanding Fai's reaction the night before. How exactly where you supposed to think when that happened? He moaned... somewhat embarrassed.

Fai had now reached his belly button and swirled his tongue inside of it. However, to Kurogane's slight shock, he did not stop there. He kept going furthered and further, to Kurogane's thick cock. "Fai, what are you?"

"I think you'll like it," Fai promised, flicking his tongue out to the tip of Kurogane's cock. He did so again, licking a bead of liquid off the tip. Then he let his tongue slid over the bottom side of it, caressing the vain there. Kurogane found himself groaning now, writhing and trying to thrust his hips, get his cock further into that wet mouth. Fai wouldn't have it though, his slender hands holding down Kurogane's hips with surprising force. He took more and more of Kurogane in, gradually, wanting to get all of him in his mouth. It tasted surprisingly good.

He managed to pull all of Kurogane in, all the way to the back of his throat. It last only seconds, Fai pulling off sputtering and coughing too soon, but in those moments, Kurogane blacked out nearly from the sheer pleasure of it.

Fai was back on him in seconds, and Kurogane could feel the orgasm burning in him as Fai licked and sucked his manhood. He gasped, "FAI!" as his essence finally spilled out of him, Fai sucking, swallowing down as much of his lover's cum as he could manage. Kurogane was panting as he came so hard he saw stars, shooting off in Fai's mouth. However, when he pulled off, lips giving an obscene smack, there was a little a little trail of cum down the side of Fai's mouth. He slunk back up Kurogane's body, and kissed him hard and long; sharing the taste he was sure he'd learn to love.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: there is one more chapter, then this is done, ok? i think you will like the last chapter a lot. :)_

* * *

"K-Kuro-mmm-ah!" Fai moaned, continuing to slam himself down on Kurogane's thick manhood. This was a new position for them, Fai had been very horny, and he hadn't hesitated to impale his ass on Kurogane's cock and fuck himself on it.

"Umm…mmm…Kuro-sama,' Fai muttered again, as he sped up.

Kurogane himself was having a hard time keeping his grip on reality, with that tight warmth enveloping him and Fai looking so fucking hot with his hair tousled and sweet running down his pale perfect chest…not to mention Fai's own long cock staring Kurogane in the face, a bit of cum gathering at the tip already. Kurogane managed enough coherent thought to raise his remaining hand and wrap it around Fai's shaft, stroking. That only made Fai speed up and fuck himself harder on Kurogane, whimpering as he approached the edge.

Another twist of Kurogane's hand along his cock, another brush of his prostate by the heated flesh of his lover inside of him was all it took for Fai to come, his thighs shacking, rod shooting cum all over Kurogane's hand, his chest, his face. The amazing feeling of Fai's inside tightening around Kurogane made him come seconds latter, with a shout of "FAI!"

Fai collapsed against Kurogane still trembling from the force of his orgasm; he could feel Kurogane's cock still sheathed in him, cum oozing from his ass hole, and his own sticky seed across his lover's chest. Kurogane let his tough drift lazily from his mouth to collect some of the Fai's semen, savoring the taste of his love. He had already gone down on Fai once and found he loved the way the vampire's cum tasted.

Fai nuzzled his lover's chest and neck lovingly, basking in the post orgasmic glow. Fai continued to pay attention to Kurogane's neck, kissing and nipping at it. Kurogane gasped when Fai got a bit too enthusiastic and he felt teeth graze over the skin…sharp teeth.

"Sorry Kuro-rin," Fai immediately said, pulling away and dropping his gaze.

"When did you last drink?" Kurogane asked.

"Surely Kuro-sama knows that! I didn't think you were so unobservant," Fai teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Kurogane stared at the mop of wet blond locks for a moment before tilting his head back, showing all of his neck.

"Drink."

"Are you… sure, are you well enough, I mean…?" Fai stuttered.

"I trust you," Kurogane said.

Fai needed little more prompting, as hunger over came him, he blinked; blue eye turning to gold then parted his lips and bit.

"Fai," Kurogane gasped out as fangs sank into his throat. This was new as well, and not what he'd expected. The feel of Fai's lips and teeth on his neck, it was so much more…sensuous than the wrist. The feel of Fai's mouth sucking the blood out of him…it was overwhelming. Dear gods… he was getting hard again.

Fai seemed aware of his prey's arousal, running his hands up and down Kurogane's chest, stroking him.

"Fai," Kurogane groaned, barely coherent.

Fai suddenly pulled away from Kurogane's neck, sealing the wound with a swipe of his tongue, and pushing Kurogane down in the bed.

"Kurogane," he whispered, staring down at him with a half-lidded eye that Kurogane noticed was still gold. Then, swiftly, Fai came down for a passionate kiss, grinding his hips and his hard member into Kurogane's mutual want.

Fai seemed very…dominant, and Kurogane was not about to argue. There was only one person he would ever trust like that, and he was not afraid to admit it. Besides, it meant that something he'd said about taking what you want and not waiting to be saved by someone else had sunk in.

Fai took hold of Kurogane in one hand, pumping him, while the other made it's way to Kurogane's hole, pushing.

"Fuck!" Kurogane gasped at the roughness, but Fai growled, and held his prey down, shoving his finger the rest of the way in. He wiggled it about, staring at Kurogane through his golden eye, noticing his prey's discomfort. He kissed Kurogane sweetly, and then began to work in a second finger.

Kurogane was discovering that he much preferred the top, if this was what it felt like to bottom. But Fai was much more powerful than him in his vampire state so he had little choice. Fai began to work a third finger into him, all the while stocking his cock lightly, running his finger over the slit.

"FUCK!" he gasped, as Fai hit a spot inside him, and he wanted Fai to do that again more than he'd ever wanted anything. The vampire pumped the spot a bit, loving the moans the warrior emitted, wanting to hear more. Then, he abruptly pulled them out and positioned his cock at Kurogane's entrance instead, spreading his legs apart for better access.

"Ahh!" Kurogane cried in pain at Fai's abrupt entrance into his ass. That hurt. He wondered how Fai stood this, why he moaned and writhed in apparent pleasure when Kurogane fucked him, why he always begged for it harder, faster.

"Kuro-rin…" Fai moaned. The heat and the pressure around his rod were amazing…even with the haze of lust and hunger he was in he was nearly overwhelmed. He wanted this more often.

"Fai!" Kurogane cried as the blond began to move, thrusting in and out of his ass hole hard. Kurogane was panting and moaning lightly in pleasured pain as he began to enjoy the feeling of being fucked by his lover. He gasped again when Fai began to hit his prostate with his trusts, speeding up a bit.

Fai suddenly was back to kissing him, nipping along his chest, sliding his tongue over a sensitive nipple. His mouth drifted to Kurogane's neck, licking along the bit marks he'd made before. He suddenly bared his teeth, fangs brushing over the skin of his lover's neck as his hips pumped into him. Kurogane had forgotten about the pain of being penetrated by now, forgotten everything except the marvelous feeling of being fucked, hard and fast, and the teeth at his neck.

"I… more," he managed, hoping Fai understood the affirmative since he was not capable of more at the time. Then, the vampire's fangs sang into his neck.

The pleasure was extreme, the intensity tripled from before. Fai growled possessively as he sucked, wrapping his hand once more around Kurogane's thick manhood, dripping with pre-cum.

"Oh..ah…mmm... gods!" Kurogane cried, feeling his muscles clench around the member inside him as he approached orgasm. "Fai!" he cried again, coming in his lover's hand and across his own chest.

"Uh-uh…mmm…ngh!" Fain cried incoherently as he came, trusting into his lover with his cock, and shooting off in him, feeling cum oozing around his cock from Kurogane's ass hole, the taste of his lover's blood in his mouth. The intensity was much more than usual with his senses heightened from his vampire state.

The two lay panting in each other's arms as they came down from the high of orgasm.

Fai blinked; licking the wound on Kurogane's neck closed again, his eye returning to normal color. He suddenly shock his head as if roused from a dream, realizing the position he was in.

"Kuro-chan!" he gasped, pulling out and wincing at the sight of blood on his cock. "I'm sorry, I wasn't…aware…I'm sorry"!

"Fai," Kurogane said, pulling him into his arms tightly. "Shhh…it's fine."

Kurogane kissed Fai holding him as he shook.

"No, Kuro, it's not ok…"

"Yes, it is!" Kurogane insisted. "Look at me"!

He grabbed his lover's chin and forced eye contact.

"I don't care! It did not hurt much, and I love you," he blushed lightly, "And you're the only person I'd ever trust to do that."

"Kuro-sama doesn't care?" Fai asked.

"NO."

Fai considered this a moment, closing his eye. Then he grinned. "Since Kuro-pii like it soo much, maybe we can do it again some time?"


	4. Chapter 4

Fai- OH, KURO-PI! CARESS ME WITH YOUR BIG, STRONG HANDS!

Kurogane- Oi, dumb ass, what the hell are you doing?

Fai - I'm reading, Kuro-chan… I LOVE WHEN YOU FU…

Kurogane- Well, 'read' more quietly, moron.

Fai- But Kuro-chi, I thought you might love to hear this wonderful story about us!

Kurogane- Wait, US?

Fai- Yes, it a 'Fan-ficy', I found it on the 'intern-nets', there are a lot of stories about us on the 'intern-nets' in this world.

Kurogane- It's 'inernet' stupid, now let me see that…

WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?!!?!?

Fai- I told you Kuro-sama, it's a 'fan-ficy'. About us! Kuro-wan, are you ok…Kuro-wanko? You look kind of red, and…

Kurogane- Did you write this, mage?

Fai- Me? No! The FlamingTroll'sTower did! I'm not this creative, Kuro-kuro…in fact I might have to steal some ideas for technique from this…

Kurogane-…I did not need to hear that.

Fai- I promise not to use them on anyone but Kuro-koi!

Kurogane- SHUT UP! Is any of that thing serious?

Fai- Actually…no. Not really. The lovely author asked me to tell everyone it's a Troll, a fake 'fan-ficy'! Isn't that nice!

Kurogane- Wait so this dumb ass actually spent her time writing this, as a JOKE!?!? Do they have no life?

Fai- No, she simply had a bet. You see, a friend is trying to write a fan-ficy, and her friend is actually a really good writer, and they were talking about how good 'fan-ficys' don't get enough credit…how you could probably get more recognition by writing bad porn…

Kurogane- Is there a reason I care?

Fai- Just listen Kuro-myu. So she decided to write this story and prove her point… it actually got fewer reviews than she thought it would, guess people are shy about reviewing m rated 'fan-ficys'… but there were a lot of 'faves' on it. Even thought she made it pretty obvious it was a joke, we're both out of character most of the time… you use my name a lot! And she spelled things wrong, and called herself the 'FlamingTroll' flamers are people who insult other 'fan-ficys' and trolls write fake 'fan-ficys', like I said.

Kurogane- And she actually convinced people she was for real? Idiots!!

Fai-You say that about everyone…


End file.
